dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Clayton Carmine
Private2 Clayton "Clay" Carmine, also called Grub Killer by his fellow Gears, is one of the four Carmine brothers and a Gear in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. As the oldest brother in the Carmine family, he is an experienced and veteran Gear; unfortunately, he is also one of only two surviving members of the Carmine Family. Like Dominic Santiago, the war with the Locust was extremely personal for Clay because of the losses his family have suffered. He bears a deep grudge with every Locust, Lambent or not. Clay continued fighting in the last days of the Locust War and the Lambent Pandemic alongside Delta-One. He is a guest character in Warriors Orochi 5, being one of the two guest characters, along with Raoh, in the Shu story.. Personality : I hope you're doing well out there, Clay. Not sure where you are but I trust that the COG will get this letter to you safely. I know that you'll be excited for me, but it'd be great to hear from you before I ship out." "I just wish Anthony was still here bro. I really miss him. I take comfort knowing he died a hero, but still... I miss him, as I'm sure you do too. Well, you know I'm not that good at letters, so I'll keep this short. Hope you're doing well, big brother, and know that I'll be doing my very best to serve our country and make you and our family proud." "Your little brother the Squirt, Ben." : —Ben's letter to his brother Clay Clayton was extremely intimidating compared to his younger brothers Anthony and Benjamin Carmine with his numerous tattoos, muscular build and deeper bloodlust. Clayton was grim at times and as such, was described as a "glass half-empty" man by fellow Gear Samantha Byrne; Clayton in retaliation bitterly retorted with "Buy me a beer and I'll show you". However, Clayton cared deeply for his brothers, as clearly shown with his memorial tattoo to them on his arm. Clayton was very customized in his look, to say the least. He carried a tattoo of his two late brothers, Anthony and Benjamin Carmine, on his right arm with a Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, with the words "Born 2 Saw", underneath it. On his left arm he has a tattoo of an ammo belt. On the front of his armor, the words "GRUB KILLER", "KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN", "PRACTICE RELOADING", and "DESTROY LOCUST" are all inscribed on his chest plate. On the back of his armor he has "KILL GRUBS" inscribed. The reason as to why Clayton wears his standard issue COG Combat Helmet is because he hates getting hit in the face with tiny splinters of bone as he saws through locusts with the Chainsaw Bayonet on the Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle.20 Clay also loved bacon, shown by his murmuring of "bacon" to the pigs of Vectes, and his primary concern about finding some during the Mission to Hanover. In Warriors Orochi 5, his has interactions with Yueying, Guan Yinping, Nuwa, Lu Su, Musashi Miyamoto and Mitsuhide Akechi. In Final Mix, he has an interaction with Minerva and Zhang Jiao Story Some time during the events of Gears of War 3, due to the fractures in time caused by Orochi, Clayton was sent to Shu's 2nd stage, Chaos at Honnoji. Uncertain of his surroundings, he helps Yueying deal with Diamondback, who had ambushed Honnoji to take down Mitsuhide Akechi and Gracia. He immediately proves to be a major threat to Diamondback, who was forced to retreat due to his interference. Yueying is amazed at his weaponry, especially his weaponry. From there, she told him about the recent time fractures from multiple worlds. With little options, Clayton decides to tag along with Yueying and the Shu army for the time being until he finds a way back to his world. In Shu's final stage, Battle of Chengdu, he notices some parts of Halvo Bay merged with the setting. Voice Actors * Michael Gough - Warriors Orochi 5 Trivia * Similar to William Adams from Warriors All-Stars, Clayton Carmine is the only one out of the guest characters in the Warriors Orochi series to only speak English. This was due to him being owned by Microsoft and The Coalition, the current owners of Gears of War. * Clayton is the first guest character to actually swear in his battle quotes. As a result, the Warriors Orochi 5 rating was raised up with the addition of strong coarse language. * Because Clayton Carmine comes from Gears of War, a Microsoft IP, it's safe to say that he won't appear in any future WO games in the future.